This is the End 2
by Hugkisshug
Summary: He escaped. He's on the hunt again. He has Jack and Kim locked up, but Jack's life seems to be her release. Will he do it? Or will she let him do it? A sequel to This is the End.
1. Nick Thompson Returns

Jack was sitting at home watching the news, his dad was away on business and his mother was in New York for a modeling gig. So he was home alone.

"BREAKING NEWS," the TV said.

"After much struggle and strain from the police, criminal Nick Thompson has escaped from prison," said the lady.

Jack sat up.

"Before running out of the correctional facility, he looked at one of the security cameras and swore revenge on a teenage couple in Seaford."

The video came on.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU JACK BREWER! AND YOU'RE LITTLE GIRLFRIEND TOO!" he shouted, nearly damaging his lungs.

"Police say that they will try to hunt Nick down, but in the mean time, no one, especially Jack and Kim, is safe."

The news went off. Jack was stunned, he just sat there completely still, mortified. Then he heard a knock at the door.

He broke out of his stunned phase and walked to the door. He opened it and there in the exact stunned phase that he was in, was Kim. She fainted but he caught her. He picked her up wedding style and lied her down on the couch.

He locked the door and hurried back over to her.

"Kim!"

He sprinkled water on her face but she didn't wake up.

So he kissed her and she came to.

He was kneeling on the floor and she was sitting on the couch in front of him.

"Jack," she cried.

"Shh, Kim it's okay."

"No it's not! Don't you see, this time, he will kill you, he will, Jack, I know it!"

Jack had butterflies in his stomach. He felt sick, but if he showed it she would freak out even more.

"But Kim, he has no reason to want you now, you're not a virgin. That's why he wanted you, and he didn't seem interested in you last time, therefore he doesn't want you unless you're a virgin. So it'll be okay."

It calmed Kim to know this but she still had butterflies. So did Jack, they didn't go away like they're meant to.

"No, it's not okay, he'll kill you Jack. He will."

She started crying gently on his shoulder.

The door busted down.

"Go! Go! Find them!"

"Here!" A gruff guy ran into the room.

Nick and another four guys rushed to the other man.

Jack held Kim tight, making sure they couldn't be separated, but it was no use. Nick's goons tore them apart and pinned their arms behind their backs. He tied them up whilst three goons held Jack and two held Kim.

"No, you can't do this!" Jack shouted.

"Shut it."

Nick shoved a cloth in his mouth and secured it by taking another and tying it around his head.

He did the same to Kim and hassled them out of the house and into two cars.

They drove into the night and to a secret lab in the New Mexican desert.

The men pushed them into the lab and to a room in the basement.

It was a torture lab, well it seemed like that to Jack.

They were chained to opposite walls and the cloths were removed from their mouths.

"Jack!"

"Kim!"

Jack struggled trying to break free.

Kim was approached by Nick who examined her carefully.

"What's this?" he asked, holding the necklace Jack had given her.

"Kim Crawford," he said reading the locket.

"Don't touch it!"

She turned her head and the necklace slipped out of his hands.

He looked at her with a disapproving face.

"Punish 'er boss!" the five guys said.

"I will," he said in a dark tone, never looking away from Kim's petrified eyes.

"No you won't!" Jack yelled across the room.

Nick turned his head sharply.

"What'd you say da me?" he walked across to Jack.

"Stay away from Kim, or I swear it will be the last thing you do."

Jack's voice showed not a single sign of fear, which made Kim swoon.

"Punish 'im boss!" obviously they just wanted to see some punishment.

Nick kneed Jack in the balls.

"Ahh!" Jack writhed around in pain.

Nick walked back over to Kim and said, "How shall I punish you?"

Kim's eyes watered remembering how painful it was last time, kissing someone who wasn't Jack, having sex with someone who wasn't Jack, being played with by someone who wasn't Jack.

Her lip quivered.

"Maybe..." he started slowly.

He grabbed a pair of scissors and cut her pink, wavy shirt down the front.

"Oops," he said, sarcastically.

Her bra was her own. It had her signature stamp on it.

"Stop it Nick! NOW!" Jack yelled.

Nick didn't pay attention, though he heard.

From where Jack was tied, he could see Kim clearly.

Nick cut her skirt off.

"Oops," he said once again.

Kim was shaking. She'd gotten this far last time, but now that Jack didn't seem to have any way to get out fast, she feared that he really would to her.

Jack had never seem this pair of underwear before. It was a blue sparkly thong that matched perfectly to the blue sparkly bra she was wearing. But that wasn't all that surprised him, on the front of the thong it said, "Property of Jack Brewer."

Then he unclipped her bra and thong for this thong had a clip.

"Nick, I'm telling you, you're going to regret this!" Jack's voice rang through Nick's ears, but he didn't turn.

"Wait," Kim said, in a shivering voice, "Why do you want me?"

"I'm Nick Thompson, famous for not leaving a single victim alive. At first it was because I wanted your virginity, but after Jack took you away I knew he'd take it just to protect you. So now I'm torturing you princess to torture him!"

Kim didn't say anything, in fact the whole room fell deadly silent. The goons huddled together, then took better positions to see with.

Nick fiddled around with gadgets beside Kim and she dropped. He had loosened the chain then tightened it again so she was firmly on her knees.

She knew what came next. She was trapped, doomed, scared.


	2. The Impossible Choice

"Suck it," he commanded when he'd finished undoing his pants and had pulled out his 8''.

Kim closed her mouth and didn't move.

Nick became frustrated and grabbed her hair on the back of her head.

"Ahh!" she screamed at the pain, but she knew there was more coming.

He started moving her head back and forth on his dick, burying it with her head making sure it went all the way down her throat.

She gaged and gasped for air. She started choking and coughing any time she was able.

"Hey!" Jack jerked trying harder to break free.

"Ja-" she cried in between bobs, "-ck!"

She was bobbing for another few seconds when Nick be came tired of it.

He fiddled around with the gadgets so she was standing upright again.

He lined his dick up with her vagina and forced it in with such a force that blood came spurting out of her.

"Alright you'd better fucking stop right now, Nick!" Jack never swore unless necessary meaning Nick infuriated him.

Kim was crying and sweating already.

"Shut him up!" Nick commanded.

All five guys struggled to contain him, but they ended up winning.

They'd stuffed Kim's panties in his mouth and kept it in place with a cloth. But although his mouth was tied, Jack kept swearing through the cloth.

Nick didn't take his cock out of her and instead signaled the guys over.

"Hey, princess," one not particularly smart on said in a welcoming voice.

"Oh fuck off," she said in a bored manner.

She banged her head against the wall behind her and rested it there. It was clear that Jack couldn't save her now.

Each of the guys had a box. Two guys had vibrators in their box and Nick told them to put one on each breast.

Kim was sweating. Nick tied a spreader bar between her ankles making it impossible for her to move them.

Another guy had a ball gag and gave it to Nick, who immediately put it in action.

He then stuffed an egg shaped thing into her anus and activated it with a remote, it started vibrating inside her.

He put nipple clamps on her breasts and zapped them sending an electric shock throughout her body.

"Ahh, Stop!" she pleaded.

All the while poor Jack had stopped swearing and was hanging limply by the chains.

_I'm sorry, Kim._

Just then, he spotted something shiny on the ground.

He walked over to it for, he was only bound by his hands, and picked it up with his foot. He hauled himself up and grabbed it with his hand. It was a key. He unlocked his hands quietly, took off the cloth and took out the panties.

"Hey!" he said, "I thought I said stop."

Nick turned and pulled out of Kim.

"How'd you escape?"

"Oh you see there's this thing called a key."

He held it up and pretended to be amazed by it.

"MMMM!" Kim called through the ball gag.

Nick lunged at Jack, but stopped suddenly and said, "Get 'im!"

All five guys dominated Jack.

Nick walked back over and tore off the gag. He liked hearing her scream.

"Jack!" she sobbed.

Nick pounded into her again harder than Jack had ever gone.

"Ah!" she cried.

He hit her g-spot every time.

Meanwhile, Jack was fighting them back and managed to defeat two of them.

Jack was tired but he showed no fear and had the other three on the floor in no time.

"Hey! I thought I told you to back off," Jack said in a dark voice that turned Kim on.

Nick turned his head but kept his dick inside Kim.

Nick's destroyed face turned to an evil smirk.

"Luckily, I have the perfect thing to deal with you, oh Sarah!"

A girl emerged from the shadows. She was tied, she was crying, she was naked. She was Jack's cousin.

Sarah had the same colored hair that Jack did, it was long and dead straight and she had blue eyes that made all the guys in her school want her. But she was also fragile. She was sweet and caring and sensitive. She was small and looked short compared to Jack but was average height for 15. Jack not only had protected Kim from guys but he had protected Sarah from guys too. So as far as he knew, she was a virgin.

"Sarah!" he ran over to her and hugged her. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Uh, um, excuse me, yeah, uh, who's Sarah and why are you kissing her?" Kim asked, for she had never met Sarah.

"My cousin?" Jack was confused.

"Oh."

"So what's it gonna be Jack? Sarah or Kim?" Nick had set them up from the start, he'd put the key where he find Jack could get it, all the goons on the floor were acting, he had done this to give Jack the impossible choice.


	3. DEAD

"So Jack, what's it gonna be?" Nick taunted.

"You can't make me choose." he still held Sarah close.

"Oh but I can, whoever you choose will be free to go along with you, but the other you will have sacrificed to me."

"How did you know Sarah was my cousin?"

"That's classified."

"Tell me!"

"Okay, okay fine. I'm not the brilliant master mind here, I'm merely the assistant to a boss that is even more ruthless."

Nick held out his hands and a figure appeared.

"Kai?"

"Yeah that's right Jack, I've been the evil all along." Kai's voice rang clear and dark.

"I won't choose," Jack said confidently.

"You don't have to," Kai said in a patronizing way, "There's a third option."

"What."

"You can stay here, while the girls are free to go."

Jack stood in silence for a moment with his head held low.

"Deal," he said at last quiet and dark.

"Jack, no!" the girls said.

"Jack don't do this!" Kim's voice quivered.

"Yeah, Jack, go, I'll stay!" Sarah argued.

"No!" he shouted, "It's not worth losing one of you."

They untied Kim and Sarah and the girls quickly clothed themselves and ran to Jack.

He hugged them both and tears streamed down their eyes.

Kim pressed her lips to his and Sarah buried herself into his chest.

"Get 'em outta here!" Kai demanded and the men hurried them up the stairs.

"So Jack, noble thing you did just then, why?" Kai and Nick approached him.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Answer me!" he growled.

"I'm not losing one of them to a psychopath and my evil cousin."

"Why, though, why?"

"You would have tortured them, nearly killed them and I care about them to much to let that happen."

"Noble, stupid, but noble."

* * *

><p>The girls were sitting in a car blindfolded with their hands tied behind their backs. Conversation was scarce as they were too upset and scared to talk. Thoughts ran through Kim's mind.<p>

_What's going to happen to him? They'll kill him! They'll torture him. Jack. Jack. Jack._

The car stopped an the girls heard a door open then close. Then another, closer door open. Someone grabbed Sarah's arm and pulled her out of the car. Then they grabbed Kim's arm and pulled her out.

The goons took off the blindfolds on both of the and untied them.

"What's gonna happen to Jack?" Sarah asked, meek and pale.

"None of your business!" the strongest goon answered, harshly.

"Tell us what's going to happen to Jack, or else," Kim commanded, walking forward and making them walk backwards.

"Alright alright, we don't actually know," the goon put his hands up, but answered truthfully.

"Where is he?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not telling!" the goon looked at Sarah.

"Tell us!" Kim shouted, kicking him to the ground.

All the other guys scattered, for he was the strongest of them all.

"Okay okay, here's the address."

He handed her a slip of paper.

Kim and Sarah ran to Kim's house and hopped in Kim's car.

Kim drove to the remote desert laboratory.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile,<p>

Jack was on one knee clutching his side, while using the other hand to balance himself on the ground.

"Had enough Jack, or are you ready to give up?" Kai taunted.

"No, I'm not giving up."

Kai took the tied Jack upstairs and to another room.

"Lindsay?"

"Yeah?"

"You look, different."

Lindsay had her hair slicked back into a high ponytail and she was wearing lingerie. She was wearing a garter belt and stockings, without the actual thong, and a black lacy bra to match.

"I know, after you broke up with me, I decided to date Kai. Just to get back at you."

Jack was chained to the floor with his arms above his head and his legs spread apart.

"Let go!"

"Why? We made a deal Jack, and deals aren't meant to be broken."

Jack hit his head on the floor and kept it there. Lindsay made her way over to Jack and the other two left.

She kneeled on the floor beside him, put her hand on his chest and whispered:

"Pay back time."

She sat on his face, but he refused to fuck her again. She got off.

"You won't fuck me? It'll be the last decision you'll ever make."

She pulled out a gun and pointed it at him.

"Many have died in this place, wanna join 'em?"

Jack looked at the walls, the were stained with blood.

"Good," she said.

She laid on top of him and kissed him. Then she got off and tore his shirt off.

He stayed silent. She took off her bra and laid on him again, this time squishing her breasts on his chest.

They heard someone kick the door down and Kim and Sarah barged in.

"You two!" Lindsay said, hopping off Jack.

"I knew you were low, but I didn't know you'd go around and kiss other girls' boyfriends," Kim retaliated, remembering how it had been when she'd first arrived in Seaford.

Kim ran down the stairs with Sarah close behind her.

"Stop!" Lindsay said.

She held the gun at Jack, "Go no further."

Kim stopped. She ran at Lindsay but Lindsay was to quick. She pulled the trigger. Blood was rushing out of Jack.

"Jack!" Kim and Sarah cried.


	4. How I Lived

Sarah ran to Jack's side.

"You're going to pay," Kim swore.

Kim kicked Lindsay to the ground. Lindsay pulled the trigger and scratched Kim's arm.

"Uh!"

Kim kicked Lindsay again leaving her unconscious.

"Kim, help me!" Sarah said, picking Jack up.

* * *

><p>Kim was pacing in the hospital waiting room with Sarah.<p>

"These guys are professionals, I'm sure if he wasn't hit too badly they can save him," Sarah said, reassuringly.

"Yeah, but what if he was hit badly, then what are they gonna do, huh?" Kim was biting her nails.

Rudy, Jerry and Milton came rushing in.

"Any news?" Rudy asked walking over to Kim.

"No," she whispered.

Rudy headed to the counter.

"It'll be okay, Kim," Milton said.

Jerry hugged her.

"Hey, I'm Sarah," Sarah stood up and shook hands with Milton.

"Hey, I'm Milton."

"Hey Sarah," Jerry said, he took one arm from around Kim and pulled Sarah into a hug too.

"You two know each other?" asked Milton.

"Yeah, I'm Jack's cousin," Sarah explained.

"Oh."

Rudy walked back over.

"Did you hear anything?" Kim asked, a spark of hope in her eyes.

"No." Rudy sat down.

Kim took a seat and began quietly crying to herself.

The doctor rounded the corner.

"Is he okay?" Kim stood up, her eyes red.

"Um, I, uh, sorry," the doctor responded.

Kim broke into tears and ran for Jack's room.

"Jack!" she bursted in.

Jack was laying lifelessly on his bed.

"Jack!" she ran over to him and rested an ear on his chest. She could hardly make out a heartbeat, the beats she could hear were soft and inconsistent.

"Jack."

She squeezed his hand.

"Please."

Something moved her head. She lifted it.

She heard muffled groaning from Jack. He opened his eyes.

"JACK!"

"Kim?"

"Yes, yes I'm here, you're safe."

"Kim."

She leaned down and hugged him. He hugged her back, but he was shaking.

"Am I dead?"

"No, Jack, you're safe."

"Where's Kai?"

"He's not here, he was arrested."

"And Nick?"

"Arrested."

"But he escaped last time."

"He won't escape, he, um, he's been given the death sentence."

"Oh."

Jack sat up.

"No," she laid him down again, "You rest, I'll be back."

"Kim wait."

"Yes?"

He kissed her and took her hands as he did.

"I'll never leave you," he said looking into her eyes.

"Oh, Jack."

She started crying again.

Jerry, Milton, Rudy, Sarah and the doctor walked in.

"Oh no," Jerry said, noticing Kim crying over Jack.

She turned around, smiling.

"Jack!" they all said, astonished, especially the doctor.

Sarah ran to him. She was crying over him too.

"This, this is amazing!" the doctor said.

Jack sat up again.

"Ahh!" he said, clutching his head.

"No, no Jack, stay down," Kim said.

"No, he'll be fine, just a simple head rush," the doctor said.

Jack got out of bed, he was wearing his jeans and t-shirt.

Rudy and Jerry helped Jack out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>One week later and Jack was training in the dojo again, but he was still weak. He was even being beaten sometimes by Milton.<p>

Frank walked into the dojo.

"What do you want Frank?" Milton asked, after having flipped Jack to the ground.

"I heard Jack had some sort of accident?"

"Yeah," Kim said, helping Jack up across the room.

"What happened?"

"He got shot," Milton said.

"Shot! How are you supposed to survive that!" Frank tripped backwards, but stayed on his feet.

"We don't know, the doctor said he was dead, but he wasn't."

Jack and Kim stumbled over, with Jack's arm around Kim, who was helping him over.

"Well, I just came over to say sorry, Jack," Frank walked out of the dojo.

"Kim," Jack turned to her in a pained way.

"Yes, Jack?"

"Um," he walked over to a bench and sat down.

"What, Jack?"

"I need to tell you, how I was able to live."

"How?"

"The doctors didn't save me. Lindsay did."

"But she was the one who shot you in the first place."

"I know, but there was a catch."

Jack looked in Kim's eyes, but stood up.

"Jack, what are you doing, what was the catch?" Kim stood up to.

Jack had his back facing Kim. He swung around and kissed her while pulling her into a hug.

"I love you, no matter what happens, I love _you_," he whispered to her.

"Jack, please tell me what the catch was."

Her eyes shedding tears and her voice quivering.

"I have to break up with you."

"Jack, please, tell me it's not true."

The boys eyes were alert as the two lovers shared a moment.

"I'm sorry."

She went to kiss him again, but he fled the dojo, faster than they thought him able.

"Kim?" Rudy walked over to her.

He put his hand on her shoulder, but she jerked it off and ran out of the dojo crying. Lindsay walked into the dojo.

"Where's Jack?" she asked, calmly.

"Yo, what it do girl?" Jerry asked in his usual ways.

"Jerry!" the other two snapped.

"Sorry Jerry, I'm in a relationship," she said.

"With who?" Rudy asked, seriously.

"With Jack."

"What!" they all shouted.

"Mm, apparently, he broke up with Kim to be with me."

"You're the one who shot him!" Milton exclaimed pointing at her.

"And I'm the one who saved him, therefore, he owes me."

"Do you know what you've just done?" Rudy asked.

"You broke up the happiest couple ever!" Milton answered.

"So? I wanted Jack."

"You go fix this mess right now young lady or I'm telling your parents!" Rudy declared, authoritatively,

"My parents won't care, they're just like me. I think my mom used to be a porn star once," Lindsay said, thoughtfully looking at the ceiling.

"What!" they all shouted again.

"Well, porn stars grow up and have kids too! It's sort of in their blood."

"You've destroyed Jack and Kim's relationship!"


	5. Jack's Mother

Jack looked at his phone. Kim had sent him 4 messages.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack? Why can't you just break up with her?<strong>

**Jack?**

**Please talk to me.**

**Jack!**

* * *

><p>Jack had seen the messages, but he was too upset to answer them. He went to confront Lindsay.<p>

"Lindsay!"

She was talking to her friend at school.

"Oh, hey Jack."

She kissed him. He pushed her away.

"What wrong baby?"

"I'm not your baby. We're through."

"You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Kim will pay for it."

Her bubbly, high-school girl attitude disappeared and was replaced by an authoritative 'do what I say' tone.

"No, she won't."

Jack pushed Lindsay away. She landed on her butt on the school floor.

"I'll kill her for this!"

"Yeah? I don't think so."

Police swarmed the school and took Lindsay away.

"Wait! How'd they know I was here?"

"I called them," Kim emerged from around the corner.

Jack put his arm around her and kissed her. The feds dragged Lindsay away.

He picked her and spun her around. Their foreheads touched and their lips connected. Everyone applauded, except for Lindsay's friend who fainted in shock.

They left school and went home.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?"<p>

"Yes Jack."

"Okay."

He pushed into her slowly. She squirmed a little and gasped. He stopped.

"No, Jack, keep going."

"Okay."

He started pushing in further. She gasped again but signaled him to keep going. They developed a rhythm that they were both comfortable with. She held his hand and squeezed it. Her hair was sprawled all over his bed.

He kept pumping until she screamed.

"JACK!"

He pulled out and watched her cum all over his bed. He laid on top of her, without crushing her.

"Was that supposed to happen?" her face went pale.

"No."

His face went white too.

"What!"

"Kim, I'm kidding. It's fine."

"You scared me, bitch."

"Cunt!"

They laughed.

"Now, get off of me!"

He rolled off.

She tried to stand up, but she fell back onto the bed.

"Ow."

Jack hooked one of his arms under her knees and picked her up. She was just about asleep, but she wasn't.

"Jack, what are you doing?" he carried her into the bathroom.

He placed her into the bath.

"You have a bath."

"No, Jack, I'm fine."

She tried to stand up, but her legs ached.

"No, Kim, sit."

He sat her down again and turned on the tap.

* * *

><p>When she'd finished, she tried to stand again. She found it somewhat easier but still difficult.<p>

She exited the bathroom. Jack was lying on his bed watching TV. He patted the bed next to him.

Kim walked over and laid on the bed with him.

Jack put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

She fell asleep on him. He kissed her forehead and fell asleep beside her.

* * *

><p>"Morning," someone said, patronizingly.<p>

Jack and Kim woke up slowly.

Jack's mom stood next to the bed.

Jack snapped awake and shook Kim awake.

Kim woke up.

"Hey, mom," Jack said, trying to cover-up what had happened last night.

"Morning Mrs. Brewer."

They were scared, what if she found out what happened? They'd be toast.

"Does someone want to tell me why Kim is still here?"

Jack's mother was angry, but acted kindly yet mad.

Oh, we must have fallen asleep during the movie," Jack said, thinking quickly.

"Oh really? Then what's this?"

She held the bit of the quilt up where Kim had cummed.

"Uh," they both said.

"I know exactly what happened here, Kim!" she scowled.

Mrs. Brewer didn't approve of Kim and took every opportunity to blame things on her. Just as Kim's dad didn't like Jack. Mrs. Brewer hauled Jack up.

"My poor baby," she hugged him and ran her fingers throughout his hair.

"MOM!" he said, jerking out of her grasp.

She fixed his hair and turned to Kim.

"You...little...bitch! Don't touch my son ever again! You two are through!"

"No, mom! You can't do this!"

Kim got up.

"Please, Mrs. Brewer, don't do this!"

"Why would I listen to you?" she asked, coldly.

"Okay, don't listen to her. Listen to me. Mom, you can't split us up. I love her!"

Mrs. Brewer stood in shock. She looked at her son's pleading face.

"Fine, for you."

"Yes!"

Jack grabbed Kim and pulled her into a french kiss.

Jack's mother left, disgusted by Kim happiness.

The Dojo,

"Tomorrow's graduation, excited?" Rudy said to them.

Everyone nodded.

Jack's mother entered the dojo. She and Rudy went into his office.

Jack and Kim stared.

"Jack, Jack, spar?" Jerry said, hitting his arm.

"Yeah, sure."

Jack pinned Jerry easily and his mother and Rudy walked out. Mrs Brewer had a smug smile across her face and Rudy had a worried expression.

"Kim, Jack, I need to talk to you."


End file.
